Taking Over Me
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: She was willing to do anything, give up everything, and go anywhere just to find him. Mello x oc Song fic one shot


**This is something I've had written for a while and just now got to typing. It's very slow at first, but then it picks up.**

**I don't own Death Note.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Song lyrics_

Everything else

* * *

_You don't remember me, but I remember you_

Cat was lying on her bed with a picture in her hand.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

She put the picture down and looked away trying to concentrate on something other than his face. Her brother, her classes, Kira, but nothing could keep him out of her mind.

_But who can decide what they dream  
__And dream I do..._

Her mind slipped into unconsciousness and she saw him. She saw him as though he had come back for her, as though he truly had loved her. Her mind then turned to when he left.

It had been raining the day news had arrived. L was dead...and he hadn't chosen a successor.

She stood outside Roger's office waiting for him. After a few minutes she heard him near the door. "I'm leaving this 'institution'...save your breath, I'm almost fifteen years old. I'm going to live life how I want to."

He exited the room and saw her there.

_I believe in you_

"Mello..."

"Don't Cat, it's not going to stop me."

"Mello you're better than him, you and I both know it. I believe in you Mello."

"...It's not enough."

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

She sat up, the memory of her dream continuously running through her mind. She took the picture off of the night stand and once again looked at it. She made her decision and found Matt.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm done waiting for him to call us. I'm going to find him."

"Cat,"

"Don't try to stop me Matt. You might be my brother, but you can't control me."

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
__You're taking over me_

She needed Mello, more than he could understand. The long days and painful nights were unbearable. She needed to see him, to touch him again...she was going to give up without him.

_Have you forgotten all I know?  
__And all we had?_

Her IQ might only be sixth in the Wammy House, but it was still higher than most of the world. It wasn't hard to get to L.A.

The hard part was finding Mello; would he even want to see her? Had he forgotten about 'them'.

She halted these thoughts when she heard the words "mafia" and "Mello" from a nearby person. She headed to an internet café and tracked their hideout down.

They looked like they had been slapped in the face when she showed up and demanded to see Mello. Then the laughed until she pulled out her knife and aimed it at the nearest member's throat. "I'll ask again, where's Mello?" She said in a level voice.

The other members aimed their guns at her.

"Wait," Ross said. "Her attitudes's a lot like Mello's. I'll bet he knows her, let's find out shall we."

* * *

"Mello there's a girl here demanding to see you. We thought you might know her."

"What's she look like?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Red hair, green eyes...wearing leather a lot like yours."

Mello's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself again. "Send her in, the rest of you, out."

Cat walked in painfully aware of the glare Mello was giving her. "Hey," She said weakly.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I left you behind for a reason. How the fuck did you even find me?"

"Looking for you, I don't give a damn, and my IQ is over two hundred, it wasn't hard."

"It's dangerous here."

"I don't care."

"What about Matt?"

"He understood."

"What about..."

"You can't make me leave Mello."

"You shouldn't have come."

"I couldn't keep going without you!"

"Why not?!"

"I love you Mello!"

_You saw me mourning my love for you  
__And touched my hand_

"Cat," He said setting his hand on her's. "What if I lost you?"

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

_I knew you loved me then_

"Hey boss we... Whoa!"

Cat and Mello quickly pulled apart, Mello's hand slipping out of her vest.

"I take it you do know her then." The man said smirking.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll shoot you." Mello said pointing his gun at him.

"Okay got it. We've just been contacted by L."

"I'm coming..."

_I believe in you_

"L?"

"A fake L created by the Japanese police to prevent panic, and our top suspect for Kira."

"You figured that out?"

"No," He hissed. "Near did."

"I still believe you're better than him Mello."

"...Thanks."

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

"Cat,"

"Hmm,"

"Someone's here you might want to see."

She looked up. "Matt!"

"I don't want you to give up everything."

"I'm willing to you know."

"I know, and I love you for it." Mello whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Matt, doesn't it seem odd Mello sent us both out today?"

"Yeah, especially since I heard some of the other members talking about some plan."

"Huh," Cat thought a second before relization hit her. "Oh, no. Matt!"

"I know, get in." He said opening the car door.

* * *

"Mello!" Cat screamed seeing the destroyed hideout. She jumped out of the car and started looking through the debris. "Cat slow down!"

"Don't tell me to slow down, we have to find- Damn it!" She yelled when her arm slipped against a sharp sheet of metal.

"See slow down, freaking out and/or going into hysterics won't help either of you."

She embraced her brother. "I can't lose him Matt, I just can't."

Just then they heard a muffled groan.

"Mello!" Matt and Cat started to move the debris away from where they heard it and found him. Cat Gasped in horror at the burns that ran from the left side of his face down his arm and chest. "Mello..."

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
__You're taking over me_

Mello woke up and the first thing he noticed were the bandages covering half of his body.

The next thing he noticed was the figure in the chair next to his bed. She was asleep leaning against the edge. He set his unbandaged hand on hers. She awoke.

"Mello?" She asked looking up. "You're awake! Thank God I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"..."

"Cat..."

"You shouldn't stress yourself."

"Cat answer the question."

She flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. "A week and a half."

"Damn it!"

"Mello calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't let him beat me Cat!"

She pushed her lips on his to shut him up. "If you wait a few more days we can take the bandages off and you can do whatever. Until then just try to stay put."

It was only then that he noticed the extent of his bandages. "Cat..."

"It's going to scar badly." She said quietly. "I need to go, Matt will be mad that I fell asleep here again." She turned to walk away but Mello grabbed her wrist.

"You can't love me like this, can you?"

She shook her head. "Something like this won't stop me from loving you."

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

She went upstairs and to her bathroom. She looked at her reflection and cold eyes stared back. Eyes that were just like his.

_If I look deep enough_

She continued to notice the other similarities. the obsession with leather and chocolate, the ability to kill without feeling. He was taking he over.

_So many thing that are just like you are taking over_

Mello decided...or more like got up and stormed out to find Near.

"He never does listen."

"You're only now realizing this."

"No, but I finally found a difference between us."

_I believe in you_

She always supported his plans regardless of what they were. When they started tracking Misa Amane and the Japanese police she went along without question.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

She had given it all up before, and she would do it again if it meant staying with him. Even if she was away from Matt again.

_I have to be with you, to live, to breath  
You're taking over me_

One night after Mello received a call from Near he became a little more...passionate than usual.

"Mello," She managed to gasp out between his administrations on her neck.

She put her hands on his face and he paused. She looked him in the eye. "What's wrong?" She asked seriously.

He looked down. "I know what I have to do...I don't think I'm going to last this case."

"M-mello," She stuttered. She held back her tears, but not her hurt. "Try...please."

"Don't think for a minute I won't try to come back."

"You had better." This time it was Cat who moved first. She leaned back and pulled him back to her. Her lips found his. He pulled himself back when he felt her hands at the zipper of his vest.

"What about Matt?" He asked though it was obvious he didn't want to stop by how he toyed the the him of her shirt.

"I don't care." She said. That was all he needed. He slipped his hand up her shirt and drew an abstract pattern on her stomach. She squirmed beneath him. "M-mello," She gasped when his hand trailed along her bra.

He leaned down and placed and open mouthed kiss on the hollow of her throat. "Oh God," She breathed.

He began pulling her into forbidden uncharted waters, and just when she thought they couldn't go out any deeper...he pulled her under.

_I believe in you_

"You will come back." She said.

"I'll do whatever I can."

"Good...I still believe in you Mello."

"Mihael,"

"What?"

"My real name is Mihael Keelh."

She smiled. "Christan Jeevas."

"Sorry to butt in but if we're reveling names," Matt said. "Mail Jeevas."

"You two better come back..."

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

She wanted to follow but knew she couldn't. She finally found him and then lost him again.

_I have to be with you, to live, to breath  
__You're taking over me_

She saw Matt's car on the news and she knew they weren't coming back. They were gone.

_Taking over me_

She couldn't go on without him.

_You're taking over me_

She found an abandoned ware house and took out her gun.

_Taking over me_

She placed the gun at her temple. 'I'm sorry Mello.' She thought.

_Taking over me_

She pulled the trigger and the world went black.

* * *

**Well...that was one of my more depressing writings. This was my first song fic.**

**Review and let me know what you thought.**

**See ya.**


End file.
